


alarm

by qar



Series: [qar]noor's collection of soft fics [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Sibling Bonding, barely mentioned that is, because i just want minx and tommy to interact okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/pseuds/qar
Summary: Minx might be intense but she isn’t mean, okay, and if someone’s mean to the child she has Legal Obligations to comfort the child after. Even if said child is TommyInnit.Disclaimer:If any of the creators mention they are uncomfortable with these types of fics I will take this down.
Relationships: Minx | JustAMinx & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: [qar]noor's collection of soft fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961299
Comments: 74
Kudos: 1492





	alarm

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t know that i wanted minx and tommy interaction until L and sav (like_theletter and unrequited_heartbreak) started talking about it and now it’s living Rent Free in my brain

Tommy stutters, fully, in a way Minx’s never seen before- not the awkward stuttering that’d come after joining a massive call unexpectedly, or the over-excited stuttering that came from doing a bit with Wilbur; a full, genuine, _unnatural_ stutter that makes her pause.

No one else seems to notice. A Love or Host’s just ended, and everyone’s crammed into one voice call, absently discussing the events of the online dating show. Most of the others have joined as well; Minx is deep in conversation with Niki when Austin tells Tommy to shut up and returns to his conversation. 

Tommy doesn’t. Niki’s talking, but Minx blocks her out for a moment, rude as it is. Fundy’s also listening. He’d be able to respond. 

The boy- that’s all he was, really, a _child,_ gross- shorts out halfway through his sentence, and where the rest of it should’ve been is filled with an almost unnoticeable silence. And then- “Shit, wait, I’m sorry, I’ll go, I’ll be right back.”

 _No one_ notices. No one pauses in their conversation, stirred by the _small child_ near hyperventilating in the same call as them. And sure, Minx is well aware that half of them have his volume lowered, and that Tommy’d barely spoken in a whisper, but it leaves her blood boiling.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” she says lowly, not bothering to sound- cheerful and shit. Niki makes a surprised noise, and several people mutter goodbyes as she fumbles for the disconnect button.

She’s not sure why she cares, she thinks. It’s not like she’d ever particularly cared about Tommy. He was funny, and loud, and people didn’t seem to understand his humor very often- which Minx understood. But there wasn’t any bond, like Tommy and Wilbur, and Tommy and virtually anybody because _everyone_ seemed to take the teenager under their wing. To be fair, Minx wasn’t a bonding person. People were a bit of a nuisance.

But _everyone_ ignoring the child who was obviously on the brink of some sorta attack was… a bit too far. Maybe they hadn’t noticed, and even then, telling him to shut up every five seconds during the Love or Host wasn’t exactly a _nice_ thing to do- yet again, not that Minx cared about nice, but this was Tommy, a sixteen-year-old, and even she’d say that that was fucked.

She opens her friends tab, eyes scanning for Tommy’s user and hoping, desperately, that he’d joined another voice chat and that she wouldn’t have to message him. He hasn’t- at least, not in a server she’s in. She bites back a sigh. Better safe than sorry, huh? And she’d be no better than everyone in the call she’d just left if she just let him be.

She clicks his user- it’s on _do not disturb_ \- and steels herself for upset Tommy, something she’d never experienced. Minx isn’t _good_ at emotions unless she’s yelling. This is a bad idea. She should wait for Wilbur to get back from getting the groceries and get his ass to help.

She calls. It declines. She frowns and calls again.

 _pick up now,_ she sends eloquently. Tommy types. Stops typing. Minx calls again. He picks up.

“What do you _want_?” the boy hisses, making her raise her eyebrows. He sounds... very watery. Upset. On the brink of tears.

“Are you okay?” she asks, blunt as ever. “You left the call.”

Tommy’s breath hitches. “Maybe I was busy,” he says, but his voice breaks halfway through his sentence. “It’s none of your business.”

Minx sighs. “It became my business the moment you left the call crying and no-one else noticed, dipshit.”

Tommy chokes and sniffles. She’s said the wrong thing. Damn.

“Of course no-one noticed,” he mumbles. His breathing is uneven. “I- I don’t know what I fucking expected, it’s not like anyone cares-”

Minx panics, because what the fuck else is she supposed to do, oh my god- “They were being dipshits, okay?” she says, and what else would someone say in a situation like this? “Austin was being an ass, he didn’t have to tell you to shut up-”

Tommy’s voice comes out muffled. “No, no, he was right- I was being annoying, everyone says so.” There’s a quiet thump, and then. “Oh my fucking god.”

“What happened, Tommy,” Minx says, because as much as she wants to address the annoying bit, Tommy’s also started hyperventilating and the fact is very, very concerning. “Tommy. Turn on your camera.”

“You turn on your fucking camera,” Tommy says through short, shuddering breaths. Minx sighs. 

“Sure,” she says, clicking the video option and watching herself show up. “What the fuck- deep breaths.” That’s- that’s what you do with hyperventilating people, right?

She searches it up as Tommy tries to regulate his breathing. “In for four seconds- c’mon, one, two, three, four, out. Breathe.” It’s the most supportive she’s been- like, ever. She’s expending all her nice. On a child. And for some reason she doesn’t mind. “Inhale.”

Tommy inhales. She counts to four and exhales. He exhales, and the sound is far too loud through her headphones and makes her sag with relief. “Are you breathing?” she asks, deadpan, because she might’ve stopped him from hyperventilating but she still doesn’t have any tact.

“I’m breathing,” Tommy confirms. “F-Fuck, I’m probably disturbing you, sorry-”

“You shut- you fuckin’ listen here,” Minx says, stopping herself before she fucks up again. “I have _nothing_ better to do except go back to that call and kick ass. You sit your ass down and open your camera.”

Tommy pauses. “Yes ma’am,” he mumbles. His icon is replaced by a loading screen, and then his video. He looks, as expected, a mess. He has a hand in his hair. His arm is bleeding. 

“Jesus Christ- Why are you bleeding???” Minx asks, wondering if all the perplexion and distress passes through her mic. It’d probably show up in extra question marks.

Tommy frowns, looking up- presumably at his screen- and then down at his arm, twisting it to see the source of the red. “Oh,” he says. “Uh. Accident. Nails.”

“Fuckin’ Christ,” Minx repeats, eloquent, unwarranted relief flooding through her. “You get that cleaned up, dumbass. Did you really not notice?”

“No,” Tommy breathes, twisting around and leaning out of the view of his camera. Minx opens up the Love or Host server. Wilbur’s rejoined the call. She shoots him a message: _ur fucking childs getting bullied hes in a call w me_

 _should i call?_ he replies.

She sends him an affirmative, watching as Tommy returns into frame, using a wad of tissues to mop up the blood, leaving clear crescents in his skin that make Minx wince. “You good?”

“I’m okay,” Tommy says, although it sounds like he’s convincing them both. “Thank you.”

“Why the fuck- why are you thanking me,” she says. “Stop. Do _not_ thank me.”

Tommy looks at her with something akin to a grin, even though it’s unsteady. “Fuck you. I’ll thank whoever I want.” He pauses, mouth opening slightly in shock. “Wait, sorry Wilbur’s calling me- do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Minx says. “Fuck off.”

Tommy does. She sighs, leaning back in her chair- not too far, because she seems to be injured far too often recently. God fucking damn it. Goddamn it, she’d been inducted into the group of people who’d taken Tommy under their wing. Of course.

Might as well give it her all, she decides, straightening out and opening the Love or Host server. Time to beat some bitches up.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudo, comment or bookmark if you enjoyed :) stay safe <3
> 
> tumblr: noorahqar  
> discord: https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm (copy paste into a browser)


End file.
